


The Peace of Watching the Cherry Blossoms Fall

by Lunar_Viper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hanami, Multi, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/pseuds/Lunar_Viper
Summary: With the help of Brock, Ash makes bentos for Raihan, Riley, and him for White day to eat while they go flower viewing in the park.
Relationships: Gen | Riley/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gen | Riley/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Gen | Riley, Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	The Peace of Watching the Cherry Blossoms Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts).



> Did I literally just write all of this over the course of six hours? Abso-fucking-lutely!

“So, Hanami  _ and  _ White day? I never thought of doing that,” Brock says, “Any reason why you wanted to do this?”

“Mom always used to do this with Red and I when we were little,” Ash explains, “She was the one who suggested I do this with Riley and Raihan since we’re in Kanto until June. With the sakura being in bloom right now, she thought it’d be perfect.”

“It’s really not a bad idea, let’s just hope it’s not too busy at the park though,” Brock pulls the rice out of the rice cooker and into a bowl, “Do you think you can make the anko and dango dough?”

“Yeah, would tsubuan or koshian be better?”

“Koshian would be better. I don’t know if those two have ever had anko, so the smoother texture might be easier to palate,” Brock grabs umeboshi from the fridge and takes the rice to start forming the onigiri. “If you want, you can make some shiroan too and use it to fill the strawberry mochi.”

Ash just nods as he pulls out the bags of butter and azuki beans for the bean paste. Both forms of mochi were already made and were cooling down before being formed. He carefully made the dough, trying not to spill the water or mochiko onto the counter. The two were working on making bentos for when Ash would go flower viewing with Riley and Raihan.

How’d the other two feel about you getting up so early?” Brock asks, “I’m surprised at least Raihan didn’t try coming with you.”

Ash gives a small laugh, “I know Raihan was fine with it, but Riley was still out like a light when I left. I know he went to bed exhausted and sore last night, so I’m not surprised if he’s still asleep now.” 

“Really? I would expect it to be you to have trouble getting out of bed,” Brock says, “Do you know why?”

“I just know he was training more than usual yesterday,” 

“Now that sounds more like Riley,” Brock laughs, “Have either of them ever had a bento box or at least anything that we’re making?”

“They’ve had rolled omelets and onigiri before but not anything else,” Ash shrugs, “Though I think they’ll like this, the temari and chirashi sushi will be new to them but it’s not a huge problem.”

“When do you plan to meet them at the park? If you want to go at noon, you might want to speed this up,”

“One o’clock’s the plan. Might be a little busy then but I think that it’s the best time to see them,”

“Oh so now you start putting some thought into things,” Brock jabs, “I see the only time you put any serious thought into anything is for them, I see.”

“Shut it,” Ash grumbles, “At least I don’t flirt with every person I see.”

“I’m only joking, Ash,” Brock says, shaking his head. Ash just sticks his tongue out at him before he goes back to making the anko and draining the water from the pot.

*********

“Riley get up, it’s almost eight,” Raihan says, trying to detach the person clinging tightly to him. Riley showed no sign of letting go anytime soon, instead he had curled around Raihan tighter. “What the hell did you do yesterday?”

“Got slammed into a tree,” Riley mutters.

“What the fuck do you mean you got slammed into a tree?” Raihan asks. He suddenly yelps, “Did you just pinch me?”

“You’re being loud,” 

Raihan stared at the man sleeping him. He’s heard from Roark that Riley can be just as clingy as Ash but he just thought the older man was exaggerating, he’s barely seen Riley sleep! Seeing fall asleep before him and be asleep even after he woke up was a surprise. He had originally been attached to Ash when he went to bed, but at some time that night, he switched to Raihan. At first, he didn’t mind because it had originally been six when Ash first got up, but after thirty minutes of having to sit in bed with Riley still dead asleep and clinging to him. 

“So are you just planning to sleep forever?”

“Yes,”

“We were going to meet up with Ash at the park later, remember?” Raihan says pinching Riley’s check slightly. That made Riley shoot up.

“Wait is today the fourteenth already?” He asks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Raihan sighed, “For the one who’s supposedly the responsible one, you managed to forget today was the fourteenth.”

“Never said I was, I’m just the one keeping you and Ash out of trouble,” Riley says, “why didn’t you open up with that in the first place?”

“Because I thought you knew,” Raihan says, “So what’s this about you getting slammed into a tree?”

“It’s exactly what it sounds like,” Riley stretches and gets out of bed, “I was training with Lucario and misaimed aura sphere essentially threw me into a tree.”

“Dumbass,” Raihan sighs, shaking his head. He follows suit in getting out of bed and kisses his forehead, “We don’t need another trouble maker.”

“It was this once!”

“One time too many,” Raihan replies before walking out of the bedroom, “And if you’re still sore, there’s ibuprofen.”

Riley just shakes his head before going to change out of his pajamas. If someone had told him that this would be his life when he was twelve, he would’ve called them insane. Dating a well known and powerful gym leader and the champion of multiple regions was something he never would’ve imagined happening, but he’s happy with it. 

“You better eat something with that,” Raihan chides as Riley grabs a cup of water and the ibuprofen, “And that does  _ not _ mean coffee just water.”

“I wasn’t planning on eating nothing with it,”

“I’ve seen you do it in the past, Riley. You can’t trick me,” Raihan says, “At least have milk.”

“I will, I promise. I didn’t last time because I forgot how ibuprofen messes you up if you take it by itself,” Riley says as he pulls out the eggs.

“I can cook breakfast if you want,” Raihan offers, standing up, “You can sit down since you’re sore.” 

“I’m not a flower, I’ll be fine,” Riley says.

Raihan smiles at him, “I know, but you’re my carnation,” he says, cupping his face. Riley blushes brightly at the comment, “You’re wearing the cardigan again,” Raihan muses, surprised to see him wear for once.

“Y-yeah, it’s getting a little warmer, so I thought it’d be a nice change from my normal jacket,” Riley says shyly.

“Good, I think it looks nice on you,” 

Riley smiles and kisses his cheek, “Then I’ll start wearing it more often.” 

“After breakfast, I’ll change,” Raihan says, “Something tells me Ash is planning something and I think we should do something nice for him.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Riley says smiling. Raihan overheard Ash calling Brock, asking him to him do something, but he had been caught and shooed out of the room so Raihan couldn’t hear anything more. For all he knows, Ash will most likely outdo them, but Raihan feels they should do something to at least return the favor. 

*********

“Riley, Raihan!” Ash yells as he sees the two walking up to the park. The two smile and wave at him.

“Sorry if we kept you waiting, Ash,” Raihan says, smiling at him.

“No it’s fine, you two are good,” Ash says smiling, “I hope you two weren’t upset that I left.”

“No, it’s fine, we don’t mind,” Riley says, he hands Ash a bouquet of bright red camellias, “We had a few things do, too.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to!” Ash says, a small blush on his cheeks. He smiles at them and ushers them over to one of the tables under the sakura trees and placed down a bag onto the table. The two followed and sat down across from him, “I made bentos for us. With it being Hanami and White Day, I thought it’d be something nice to do with you two,” he says, smiling brightly at them, “Of course, I did get help from Brock with all of this. He did the main dishes while I did the desserts and helped make some of the onigiri rice.”

“White day?” Riley asks, confused about what he’s talking about. He’s heard of Hanami from a few people but never White Day.

“Think of it like valentine’s day but it’s the guys treating girls with white-colored gifts or marshmallow treats,” Ash explains, “It’s kind of a response day too. Say if I asked you out on valentines day or requited my love, today would be the day you either excepted or denied it.”

“Well good thing we both love you,” Raihan says smiling at him, “It was very kind of you to do this for, Ash.”

“Don’t worry! I’m glad I can do this with someone!” Ash says as he pulls out the bentos. The containers themselves were decorated with pale pink flowers just like the ones that the trees were covered in. “Everything in this is made from scratch. I hope you like them.”

“Ittadakimasu,” the three say before starting to eat the lunch Ash and Brock had made. 

“Wow, this is all delicious,” Raihan muses.

“You’ll have to thank Brock for the temari sushi and tamagoyaki,” Ash says, “Well most of this lunch. He’s really good at making all of these and has made it before.”

“Don’t cut yourself short, Ash. You still helped and came up with the idea,” Raihan says, “It was really kind of you to do this for us.”

Ash blushes, “O-of course, no problem!” he smiles, “So when did you finally get up, Riley?”

“Eight…” 

“Little Rookidee told me that that he got slammed into a tree while training,” Raihan says, which gets him elbowed slightly, “Hey, that is what you told me.”

“Okay, but you don’t’ need to say it,” Riley frowns.

Ash laughs at their banter, “That’s just Riley for you, training til he hurts himself.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean it’s good. He’s lucky he was just sore,” Raihan says, “I worry about the two of you and I don’t like it when either of you are hurt.”

“We know and we appreciate it,” Ash says, “I’m glad we got the chance to do this. They don’t have this in other regions aside from a handful.”

“We’re glad we got to do this with you too,” Riley smiles, “I don’t think I’d ever be able to do any of this if I hadn’t met you.”

The three sat there, eating their lunches and enjoying the peace of the falling sakura petals. They enjoyed the time they had without having to worry about the league or any of its craziness. While there were multiple people in the park it was still rather peaceful even if multiple conversations could be heard. 

By the time they were done, Raihan was leaning against Riley while the three just carried out a casual conversation.

“Are you tired already, Raihan?”

“Nah, just getting payback on Riley for this morning,” he shrugs, “Being essentially held down is not pleasant.”

“I’m sorry,” Riley says, “You know you literally could’ve easily pulled me off.”

“I know but I don’t have the heart to,” 

Ash laughs, “You succumb so easy when either us cuddle you,”

“I know but that’s beside the point,” Raihan says, “At least I listen if one of you tells me to move or get up.”

“Hey, at least I get a good about of sleep,” Ash says.

“I know, but Riley doesn’t,”

“I get it, I need a better sleep schedule. You tell me at least once a week,”

“You two are ridiculous sometimes,” Ash laughs, “but I guess that’s what I love about you. You two can argue about things but at the end of the day you still love each other.”

“I guess it’s just part of being in a relationship. I don’t think one could last, otherwise,” Riley says, “One part of being in a relationship is being able to get through arguments and trust each other.”

“You know that for experience?” Raihan asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah… It’s not a thing I like to dwell on though,” Riley mutters. 

“Do you two want to head home now? Raihan, you look half asleep,” Ash asks as he puts the empty bento boxes into the bag.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Raihan says as he sits up, “We can put in a movie and just curl up on the couch for the night.”

“Depends, which one were you thinking of?”

“You know, just a cheesy Hallmark movie or maybe Disney. Just a good light-hearted one,”

“I’d hardly call a Hallmark movie  _ good _ ,” Riley says.

“I will consider your opinion after you watch at least one Hallmark movie and watch Shrek,” Raihan says, flicking Riley’s nose, “A man who has never seen such a movie, doesn’t get a say in what’s good or bad.”

“Then let’s put on Shrek so Riley can finally watch it!” Ash suggests with a large grin, “Better late than never!”

Riley groans, “Oh no,” is all he mutters.

“Oh come on, you’ll like them and we won’t make you watch the fourth movie,” Raihan says, “They’re not that bad.”

“A huge part of me doubts that,” 

“Fine, how about a deal?” Ash offers, “If you don’t like the first two movies, we will watch any movie you’d like, afterward.”

Riley hesitates for a second, “Fine, but only the first two.”

Ash and Raihan grin, “You’ve got yourself a deal then!” Ash laughs. Riley doesn’t like Ash’s laugh and Raihan’s grin, realizing he’s made a mistake in accepting their deal.


End file.
